A Trip to the Movies
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take a trip to the movies.


_I'm in a good mood :). This started out as something else but, whatever. I do that a lot. I might write that story later. Don't own Docy (Doctor Who for all you nimwads. Nimwads, what an awesome word) or any movies featured in this. I am merely promoting them. Guess which part I wrote while I was really happy and which part I wrote when I was calm again?_

'Come one doctor, I really want to see the movie' Rose pouted. She really wanted to see the new movie The Boy in Striped Pyjamas. She had been told by many people that it was extremely good and it got four stars.

'Then, why don't you go?' The doctor said. Rose grabbed his arms as he was fiddling with the TARDIS.

'Because it's no fun going on my own.' She put on her best puppy dog eyes. 'Please come with me Doctor.' Doctor groaned, causing Rose to squeal.

'Fine, but you're paying' Rose grabbed her jacket and ran out of the TARDIS as fast as she could.

'Well, you coming or what?' she called out, seeing that the doctor was still standing there.

'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Just let me finish this off.' He replied, not looking at her for he was pressing buttons.

'One minute!' Rose yelled, emphasizing on the one. The doctor chuckled. Rose was so cute when she was being demanding. The doctor was true to his word, after exactly one minute he came out of the TARDIS with his jacket on.

'Where to?' he asked. He had never been to a cinema. After all, if you can travel through time and your life can be a movie, why should you? Rose led the way and the came across the local cinemas. When they entered, it was practically empty. They went up to the counter and Rose purchased the tickets.

'Wow, it's really empty in here. Was there an alien invasion and we didn't know?' She asked happily. The ticket woman (What are they called?) looked at her confused.

'Luv, you should have seen it yesterday. Everyone lining up to see that new X-men movie'

'X-men Origins? Ooh, I love that. We have to see that next doctor. I love Wolverine. He is so hot. Not much a fan of Hugh though. That shows the difference of looks and personality.' The Doctor looked at Rose.

'Are you ok?' He asked. Rose was hurt.

'Yeah, I'm just happy, being with you' Rose started to smile greatly. 'So what does it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys' She sang in the tune to "If you were gay". The ticket woman chuckled slightly.

'I think the blonde might be on drugs.' Rose frowned.

'You're mean. I don't like you. Come one Doc, time for the movie'

'I think I should take you back home' Doctor said, he was growing more concerned about Rose.

'No. You said you were going to take me to see Boy in Striped Pyjamas and that's what you're going to do.'

'Not while you're like this. I promise, I'll take you back later.'

'No, we're seeing the movie now and if you don't, I'll just tell everyone you're big secret' Rose threatened. The doctor caved and took Rose into the theatre room. They sat down in the mid section. After a while of listening to the music and watching some adds, the lights finally started to dim. The doctor had a bit of a hard time sitting in the chair because it was uncomfortable and a bit sticky.

'How can you humans…' he started to say but got a flood of shushed so he decided to shut up. Finally, the movie started.

The movie turned out to be quite good, well, at least better then what the doctor expected. The lights turned on as the credits rolled and the doctor wiped a tear away. Yes, an actual tear, the doctor had been crying. He wasn't crying that the movie was sad, like some of the other viewers. No, he was crying because the movie brought back an old memory that he tried to forget about his time in the concentration camp. The faces of the people who he met that died and he had no way of stopping it came flooding back. He looked at Rose and to his disbelief, she was asleep. The doctor chuckled and picked Rose up, carrying her back to the TARDIS, not caring about the odd looks he was receiving from strangers. A trip to the movies with Rose, one of the nights he'll remember for the rest of his life.


End file.
